This invention relates to an improved split resistant strapping tape having low elongation and extremely strong strength primarily for use in the packaging of industrial and consumer products requiring high tensile strength, toughness and abrasion resistance to hold and tie objects, packages, cartons or combinations of these, to secure them to pallets, flat bed trailers or other shipping vehicles or uses utilizing baling or reinforcing strapping.
In addition to metal bands, many different types of strapping tapes are presently known. Such strapping tapes are generally formed from extruded polypropylene, polyesters, polyethylene and weftless tapes. In particular, weftless tapes have been known for many years and have been known to be used in the manufacture of ribbons or other tying materials.
The existing weftless tapes presently used in the above-mentioned applications have drawbacks when the product is applied under tension for there is a tendency for the tape to split. Splitting occurs due to the extremely low transversal strength that is inherent in weftless tapes. This is especially prevalent when the object being bound has an irregular shape. This drawback has been a factor of criticism in the packaging industry.
Over the years many new product innovations to the weftless cord tape strapping have been attempted; however, up until this time none have been successful.